Changing
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Survivor has grown. And the Kratts have grown with him. Will it be easy to let go? Co-writer; Snowflake1814 We do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

**_Silver; Hey guys! New story! Horrah! ^^ It's also my first collab with Snowflake1814, so give her a round of applause!_**

**_Snow: *falls out* Ow... Not the best entrance ever... *gets up* And this is my first fic with the all-famous SILVER! A round of applause for her too!_**

**_Silver; *nods* Anyway, we're writing a story based on animals this time... which is... slightly different from everything else on WK FF, at the moment... XD_**

**_Snow: XD But animals are always a good thing! Right Sil? O_o_**

**_Silver; Of course they are! ^^ Now, enjoy the story everyone!_**

* * *

"See, told you Martin."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle... I didn't know he was that strong?"

"Yep, he's getting stronger each day."

Chris and Martin Kratt, were walking through the African savanna, with Survivor the male lion, who Chris was currently riding on.

Survivor could carry Chris on his back easily, it seemed, which was pretty amazing.

"Just imagine; Chris, the lion rider! _The man that never let's his brother have a turn with Surv!_" Martin joked around out loud.

"I told you bro," Chris said chuckling, "He may not be able to hold you, nor want to."

"What do you mean?"

"You are bigger then me..."

"Are you calling me fat?" Martin asked, eyes going into a slight glare.

"No..."

He saw Martin glaring at him, obviously not believing him. "You can get on Survivor if you want." Chris stated quickly, trying to rub off the awkward moment.

Martin hopped on Survivor. "Giddy up boy!"

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother, but was privately surprised when Survivor started running with Martin on his back. "_WHOO-HOO! I'M MARTIN THE LIONBOY!_"

Chris laughed as Martin got off Survivor. "Wow Surv, you can really move!"

Survivor's only Response was a huff.

"So, happy now?" Chris asked his brother.

"Yep." Martin said with a laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Survivor, expecting him to try to play or pounce or something... but, Surv was a stiff at a rock, and didn't remove his gaze from a certain direction.

Martin soon also noticed this, and he and his brother exchanged confused glances.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Chris asked.

"Of course not!" Martin said, slightly offended, but still worried.

"Then what's wrong with him?"

Martin shrugged, "I dunno... lion's have great senses bro... sometimes they can hear things way before we can-"

Suddenly a roar entered the air around them. It was pretty clear it wasn't Survivor roaring though.

The Kratts looked back to the direction Survivor was staring at, and pretty soon, they saw it.  
Three large male lions, battling it out.

"Wow! It's a three way pride battle!" Chris said in an amazed whisper, as he, Surv and his brother moved closer and dunked down amongst the tall grass.

"Look at all the female lions surrounding the fight! And all the cubs! I'll have to get my name game on for this..." Martin said as he looked around.

"Okay, that one should be Battle Claw..." MK said as he looked at the darkest colored male lion, "And that one should be... wait? Where did Survivor go?"

Chris looked panicked for a second. "He was right here!"

Survivor, unknown to the brothers, was currently running towards the battle,

At that moment, one of the male lions lunged towards another pride's mother, and her cubs.

Right before the lion reached her, Survivor jumped between the lion and female lion with the cubs, causing the large male lion to crash into him.

The male lion was startled by this new comer, but none less, this was still a war.

So, without pause the lion struck Survivor with his paw and tried to pounce on him. Survivor honestly was in a disadvantage at the moment.

Chris looked back to the battle, and his eyes widened upon seeing Survivor being attacked.

"_Surv!_"

Martin looked back and saw it as well, "_NO!_" and he was about to rush over when Chris grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed!" CK shouted.

"But what about Survivor?" Martin questioned urgently.

"We need a lion power disc!" Chris answered quickly.

"But we left our suits back at the Tortuga!" Martin said worried.

Another roar hit the air hard, and both Kratts looked back to see Surv tackle the other lion to the ground, then bite at it's neck.

"Is that... _Survivor?_" Chris asked questioningly.

"_It is!_ Look at him go!" Martin said, starting to cheer.

Survivor just barley missed biting the other lion's neck, and the other lion aimed for his.

Both lions tussled on the ground, while you could hear the Kratt brothers cheering for Survivor over the noise!

"_GO SURV!_" He yelled, his throat aching from screaming so loud. Turning to Chris, he said. "I'm going to name the other lion Scar. You know, the evil lion from Lion King?"

Chris sighed. "Not the time bro..."

Martin shrugged, as they both looked back to the fight.

Scar, with his last attempt, pounced at Survivor, biting him in the shoulder muscle, and not letting go.

Survivor gave a roar and cry of pain, but then he snarled and sunk his teeth into Scar's head. Scar released almost immediately, and fell to the ground.

Surv let go, but roared right at Scar. And he roared loud enough, to where the Kratts had to covers their ears.

Scar got up, and made a run for it, as did the other males. Some of the females and cubs followed the three males, but most, stayed behind with Survivor.

"Oh my gosh! _Surv just won a pride!_ And a huge one at that!" Chris said laughing.

Survivor heard Chris, and turning around, he realized that Chris was right.

There were four female lions behind him, three cubs that belonged to the female he had protected, plus, two of the other three lions also had cubs.

Martin and Chris looked over at him, somewhat in a state of shock. "Umm... _Martin?_"

"Yeah Chris?"

"If Survivor just won his own pride, he has to stay with them right?"

"Yeah, why- _Oh..._" Martin said, suddenly understanding.

Martin then blinked, "Well... he doesn't have to _'stay' stay _with them, right?"

Chris didn't answer at first, but then he looked up at his brother, "He does rightfully _belong _in the wild..."

"But... Chris,_ I mean_, we've had him since he was a baby..." Martin said, voice slightly breaking.

Chris understood completely. He and his brother were both terribly attached to this lion. As was the Tech Crew, and Kitty for that matter.

Kitty. What would they tell her?

"How do we know if Surv even wants to stay with them?" Chris asked, trying to find an excuse.

The bros looked back to the lion, and they saw him practically hypnotized by one of the female lions. She had beautiful golden fur, and light blue eyes. Survivor was captivated.

"_He wants to stay..._" Martin said sadly, swallowing hard.

"He does belong in the Wild Bro..."

Martin nodded sadly, barley able to hold back his tears, as was Chris.

"_Goodbye Survivor_..." The Kratts mumbled in unison, then turned to go back to the Tortuga.

Survivor, on the other hand, didn't even notice the brothers leaving, as his eyes were focused on one this and one thing only: The female lion.

But Survivor did eventually notice the Kratts trudging off, because the female lion gave a hum, looking off at the brothers.

Surv was confused, why were his friends leaving? _Weren't they going to stay with him? _Survy hummed a few things to the pride, telling them he'd be back as he raced after the brothers.

In five seconds flat, Chris and Martin were tackled to the ground from behind.

"Surv? _Surv!_" Martin said laughing, petting the furry beast.

Chris laughed, but shook his head as he gently pushed the lion off them, "C'mon buddy, you need to stay with your pride. Your their _leader _now."

Survivor hummed and shook his mane.

"We'll visit tomorrow." Martin said, facing reality.

Survivor gave a pathetic meow in return. He didn't want them to leave him.

"You gotta take care of Kisha, Surv..." MK said slowly.

"_Kisha?_" Chris asked.

"Yeah, the girl lion he seems to like."

Chris nodded, and looked at the lion, "We might even be back later today. Promise."

Survivor seemed to understand this, and slowly trudged back to the pride, looking back at them few times. They were all moving on.

* * *

**_Silver; *is sniffing like crazy* That...was... so... SAD! Get a hold of yourself Sil, keep calm, keep cal- AW FORGET IT! *clings onto to Snow and starts sobbing* Hold me! D'X_**

**_Snow: *sobs* Noooooo! DX *buries face it Sil's sleeve and cries*_**

**_Silver; *sniffs and calms down a little* Well... *sniff* was this suppose to be a sad story? Or what? O-o_**

**_Snow: *sniffs and rubs tear away from eye* O.o I don't think we ever said anything about it being sad..._**

**_Silver; Hmmm. O_O Weird... but, oh well... XD Thanks for reading!_**

**_Snow: Please review!_**

**_~Silver XP XD X3  
_**

**_-Snow ;D  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Martin walked into the Tortuga's main room, sulking and looking down.

"Hey guys." Aviva said, twirling around in her chair. Seeing the upset look on their faces, she softened her voice. "_What's wrong?_"

The rest of the crew and Kitty looked towards the Kratt brothers, waiting for them to say something.

But then Kitty realized something was different and gasped. "Where's Survivor?"

"Um... Kit..." Martin started, not entirely sure how to break it to everyone, "He's... not going to be with us anymore..."

"_HE DIED?_" Jimmy Z cried out, practically flinging the comic he was reading across the room.

Chris rolled his eyes, "No! Not that! It's just that, he's... well... _'free and in the wild'_..."

"With his own pride and everything..." Martin added sadly.

Kitty was shocked, and utterly confused, "_B-but_... he's like a member of the team? _And I thought..._"

"Kit, he wasn't any of ours to begin with..." Aviva said, trying to understand, "I mean, he is a _lion_..."

"But, none of us even got to say goodbye?" Koki said, to the Kratts.

Martin felt a tear roll down his face as he mumbled, "It's not like we planned it that way..."

Chris nodded. "There was a lion fight. There where 3 males fighting, and all the females were watching.'

'But then, one of the lions tried to kill one of the females and her cubs. Survivor stepped in his way, then Surv and the lion started to fight.'

'Survivor won, and the three other males left with a few of the females. Four of the females stayed with Survivor, and," Chris added, trying to lighten the mood a little, "He seemed interested in one of them actually..."

It was silent among Kit and the Tech Crew. I mean, what could they say? This was sad. Even though, they did find it cute Survivor had a love interest...

Finally, after a long painful and awkward silence, Kitty stood up from her chair, and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to see Survivor... you know, before we leave for the Indonesian rainforest tonight..." Kitty said, her voice showing no emotion.

"_I'm coming._" JZ said standing up.

"_Me too._" Koki and Aviva said in unison, going over to the Kratts.

Chris and Martin nodded, "Well, you did tell Surv we might be back later..." Martin said.

Chris was able to work a smile, "Let's go."

* * *

Chris and Martin came back to where the battle had taken place, only to find it was empty.

"_Where's Surv?..._" Kitty said, looking around.

"I don't understand. He was here when we left!"

"Martin, we forgot, the pride has to go back to their territory!"

Looking around, Koki stated, "But where _IS _their territory?"

At that moment, Martin saw Kitty running back into the Tortuga. "_KITTY! What are you doing?!_" He yelled and ran after her.

Once everyone got back to the Tortuga, they found Kitty in the Tortuga's head, trying to fly the Tortuga.

Turning around, she looked at the gang and quickly said, "Jimmy, _can you fly the Tortuga over the Savannah?_ Maybe if we go low enough we could spot Surv's pride."

Jimmy shrugged, "_I suppose so-_"

"Good." Kitty interrupted.

Martin blinked, "Kitty... you don't think you're getting a little carried away with this, do you?"

Kit simply looked through the nearby window, "Don't take this the wrong way guys, I know you love Survivor... but, I guess I feel somewhat like his-"

"_Mom?_" Chris interrupted her, "Yeah, we all feel the same way..."

"Except for us guys, it's more like a 'dad'..." Jimmy added, causing a few of them to chuckle.

Aviva nodded, "We understand, Kit."

Kitty smiled. Her friends were the best, but, her mind wasn't on that now.

* * *

Somewhere on the savannah, Survivor and his new pride were looking for a place to call home.

Survivor was personally nervous, he hadn't thought of what he was getting himself into when he protected the female. He wasn't raised in the wild, he didn't know how a pride worked, and how was his family supposed to find him now?

Kisha, the female lion Surv had been attracted to, had positioned herself beside Survivor at all times.

Survivor couldn't count the times she would rub against him and make him feel nervous... but, that was all because he actually couldn't count...

Anyway, it was slightly difficult being leader; he knew how to fight and protect, yeah, but he didn't know other things. Like how to hunt with a group.

Luckily, females did most of the hunting.

But, he also didn't know how to keep his pride together. All the cubs, _which he now felt were his adopted children_, would often roam off, and he'd have to go fetch them and bring them back.

Finally, he just had to stop the pride so they could all rest. This was tiring for him. Maybe they could make more progress when night fell?

Survivor hoped everything would go all right, for now at least...

* * *

"Do you see him yet?" Kitty said, looking over at Martin who was on the other side of the pilot room with Chris, also peering out the window.

"No." Looking at Chris, Martin whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't have given up so easily bro. Maybe we could have made Survivor come back."

"Though... would it be the best thing to do?" Chris asked.

"_I dunno_... I mean... he doesn't know much about the wild, even though he belongs there..." Martin answered.

Chris sighed, "Yeah... I wish we hadn't left him..."

"Hey guys, I don't see any lions," Jimmy started from behind the wheel, "_But look at that huge group of hyenas down there!_"

Martin and Chris peered out the window, and Kitty came over beside them to look as well.

Indeed, there was a rather large group of hyenas traveling on the ground below... unknowing to the Kratts, the group was tracking the scent of Survivor's pride.

* * *

Even though the pride was resting, Survivor went with his instincts and stayed on alert for predators. And that's when he smelled the hyenas, as they go closer and closer to the pride.

The female lions must've smelled them too, for they went over by their cubs, protecting them.

As soon as the hyenas were in sight, survivor hissed at the Hyena pack, but it was difficult to keep them all in view, for they were trying to get towards the cubs, moving in different directions to do this.

Kisha, again, stayed by Survivor's side, but helped protect the cubs in anyway she could.

Suddenly, the first hyena tried to grab a cub. Surv came down on the hyena and bit it's neck, hard. The hyena quickly struggled free, and ran back to it's group.

Then another hyena tried to grab a cub. This time Kisha and another female lion came down upon it, actually killing it.

Survivor blinked, he wasn't use to animals dying... maybe being around the Kratts to much, made him soft in that area?

Anyway, after the first two attempts, the hyena's started getting faster. Finally a lot of them were going all at once.

And, after many tries, finally one hyena was able to grab a cub and make a run for it.

But, Survivor pounced at it before it could get away. He knew well enough the hyena could snap the cub in half with one bite, and Surv wasn't about to let that happen.

Survivor bit down on the hyena's neck. No one was hurting these cubs.

The hyena managed to get free but fled. After a few minutes, the rest of the hyenas did the same. Survivor's new pride had won.

For now.

* * *

**_Silver; Hey people! We're back! ^^ With another chapter! Pretty quick updating, huh?_**

**_Snow: Yup! You all like fast updates, right?_**

**_Silver; I know I do! ^^ _**

**_Snow: And I do too! ^^ Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Chris?" Martin mumbled out.

"Yeah Martin?" Chris answered.

They were still both sitting in steering room of the Tortuga, with Jimmy Z and Kitty. They were all looking for Survivor's pride.

"Is it just me, or did the ground suddenly turn... red?" MK asked.

Kitty and Chris both looked out the window, and indeed, one patch of the ground was red... and covered with dead hyenas...

"Hey! That was the pack of hyenas from earlier!" Jimmy Z realized.

* * *

Survivor and the pride were on the move again. The blood they had left with the hyena mishap had made him sort of queasy, and yet, it didn't feel wrong, it felt... almost _normal_.

He looked over at Kisha, who was again at his side. She wasn't hurt, only having the blood from the hyena's on her paws and around her mouth was all. He, himself had only forgotten a small scratch in the fight. And the cub that the hyena had managed to grab before was fine, just a little shaken.

He couldn't help like feeling that he had just made the worst decision in his life protecting that female and cubs. _But then again_, now the whole pride seemed to honor him more then before...

He shook it off. As the night went on the sound of something above them became easier, and easier to hear.

Kisha, and the others of the pride, had no idea what it was. They kept looking around, and kept the cubs close.

But Surv, he knew what it was. He had grown up with that noise... The Tortuga! The light of the dim green was clearly the shape of a turtle!

But, the noise slowly seemed to pass over them... he wasn't going to let that happen. He looked to the others and hummed something urgently, and they all froze and then started to roar as loud as they could.

Jimmy, now alone in the cockpit because it was starting to get late, screamed with the sudden chorus of roars. Once he was over his screaming fit, he had the nerve to turn on one of the front spot lights, and aim it around them.

JZ's eyes widened, "_I FOUND THEM!_"

Survivor saw the "wings" of the Tortuga disappearing, as the Tortuga hovered in midair above them. Survivor couldn't help but wonder why they weren't landing.

But then, sure enough, he saw two ropes fall out of the side, and the two bothers, along with Kitty, where near the edge, about to come down.

Survivor hummed at the lions to stay where they were, and that he would be right back. He bounded off, nearing the bottom of the ropes.

"_Jimmy said that as soon as you all got down, that he would find somewhere close to land and then we would all find you._" Aviva insured.

"Got it." The brothers and Kitty replied, sliding down the ropes.

The Kratts got to the ground first, and they looked around. They didn't see anything... but again, it was pretty dark...

Kitty got down right after them, "So, you guys see anything?"

"Not... really..." Chris said slowly. But suddenly, the Kratts were both pounced on, and knocked over onto Kitty! It was Survivor!

"_It's Surv!_" Kitty was able to make out, being squished underneath the Kratts and a huge lion.

"Hey buddy!" Chris said laughing, as he pet the lion's head, as Surv licked Martin's face.

Kitty's face immediate lit up when she saw survivor. "Survy!" Running over to him, she gave him a hug as he rubbed his head against her shoulder.

Off in the distance Kisha could hear human voices as she waited for Survivor.

She couldn't help but wondering if he remembered that he needed to come back soon, so she hummed at the other lions to stay while she headed over to him.

Survivor was happy to see Kitty, but, he suddenly heard a light growl behind him. Surv turned around to see Kisha standing there, not seeming to want to get to close to the Kratts and Kit.

Survivor pulled away from Kitty, and went over to the lioness. MK, CK and Kit just watched.

"Are you... _coming back?_" Kisha asked Surv.

"Yes._ I am_. I was just saying hello to some family..."

Kisha glanced over at the three, "They're... _family?_"

Survivor stopped, and stuttered, "They're not family... More like friends. You're all my family now." Kisha wasn't sure she believed him, but she just waited for Survivor to finish with his 'Friends'.

The three humans rubbed Survivors ears, while Kisha sat back warily.

"So Surv, I like your mate." Teased Kitty.

Survivor just gave a soft growl, trying to push it off.

Meanwhile, many things played through Kisha's mind. '_Is he truly loyal to us? Will he help us when we need it? Does he care about us at all? Does he even care about ME?_'

Chris looked over to Kisha, who was obviously not to comfortable around humans. CK went over and bent down, calling softly putting his hand out, "Come here girl." he smiled.

Kisha stood up, and swayed slightly, unsure of what to do. She looked at Survivor. He nodded at her eagerly.

What did he see in these humans?

She shook it off, and slowly, very slowly, went over to Chris, and sniffed his hand. Chris reached up gently to pet her head, and Kisha allowed it.

After a minute, Kisha backed up and gave a huff to Survivor, then disappeared into the darkness.

Survivor looked at the brothers and Kitty, then to the spot were Kisha had vanished.

"Have to go now Surv? Back to your pride?"

Survivor seemed to nod.

Martin smiled. "I'd go after her them. When a female wants you to do something, _ya better do that._" His gaze darted to Kitty. "I know the feeling."

Kitty elbowed Martin in the ribs, while Survivor bounded off into the darkness.

Chris sighed, "Well... I suppose we better get going... like you said earlier Kit, we got to get to the Indonesian rain forest..."

"Not to mention I'm tired," Martin said yawning, "We've been up most of the night..."

Kitty smiled at them both, "Well, at least we'll still be able to visit Surv..."

"There you go. Think of the positive things." Chris said, as he started going back to the Tortuga.

* * *

**_Silver; And there's the end of that chapter... what did u think Snow?_**

**_Snow: Good end-of-chapter, if you ask me ^^_**

**_Silver; XD Totally agreed... at last we're not crying our eyeballs out like we did in the first one._**

**_Snow: Yeah... That was sorta awkward..._**

**_Silver; Yeah... *silent pause* ANYWAY, thanks for reading! ^^_**

**_Snow: REVIEW! :D_**

**_Silver; X3 Please._**


	4. Chapter 4

_~a few months later~_

The gang had been seeing less and less of Survivor.

Just a few days after not seeing him the first time, they went back. Then it was a week in between, then it was 2, then 1. Now, it had been 2 months since they had last saw Survivor, but they knew he was doing fine.

Survivor and his pride now had a territory of their own, and Surv now knew how to be a leader.

Overall, life was good with the pride. The gang still missed Survivor every now and then, but knew that he was living "Free, and in the wild." as he belonged.

But finally, one day, riding through the savanna in the Createrra, Chris and Martin happened to notice a rather large lion pride. But as sad as it was, they did not realize the male leader of the pride, which they were admiring, was actually Survivor...

Getting closer to the pride, then finally parking, and the brothers Kratt went beside a tree to observe the pride for a little while.

Survivor was laying down on a rock, trying to sleep, but that was almost impossible as two little cubs wrestled on his head. "Boys, boys... settle down please..." he kept humming to them.

"Sorry dad..." said the darkest colored one. Yes, Surv was their biological father. As was Kisha his mate. Martin exchanged glances with Chris. Something about the way that lion hummed, just seemed familiar.

Both of the cubs jumped of the male lion and walked over to a lighter-colored female, which was Kisha.

Finally, something clicked in Martin's mind. "Chris... I think that's Survivor!"

Chris eyes widened with realization. "Dude, you're right! But who are the new cubs?"

Martin smiled, "I'll tell you in a minute, when I think of some names..."

Chris chuckled, "No, I mean, where did they come from?"

The brothers both paused and looked at Survivor. "You don't think...?"

"Maybe..."

"They are! Surv has his own cubs now!" Chris said with a grin, "Imagine that!"

Martin laughed, "Now I have names for them; _Trouble_..." he said motioning to the darker colored cub, who insisted on trying to bite his father's ears, "And _Survivor Jr._!" he then motioned to the cub, who looked exactly like Surv, and was snuggling up to his mom.

"You know, I think Surv has more cubs then just two... or _will_, anyway..." Chris said scratching his chin.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look." Chris motioned to Kisha, "Her stomach is larger then it's suppose to be... she's pregnant."

Martin was beaming with delight. "Great! More cubs to name! We have to tell Kitty!"

Chris looked confused for a split second, then face palmed. "Of course! You want to call her or should I?" At that moment, Survivor looked up. He recognized those voices! Martin, who was in the process of calling Kitty, was stopped as Chris grabbed his arm.

"Martin! Look!"

Martin looked upward to see Survivor staring at them.

"_Hello?... Hello?_" Kitty's voice called from Martin's creature pod. But, both brothers were a bit to distracted to answer. At that moment, Survivor had stood up, and charged straight at CK and MK.

Martin and Chris both shouted and flung back, unsure of what to expect. But Survivor simply tackled them playfully, like he use to so long ago, and rubbed his face against theirs.

"Hi buddy!" Chris said, reaching up around the lion's head, while he was laughing. Martin was also laughing, but unable to pet Surv at the moment since Survy wouldn't stop licking his hair.

"Surv!" Martin laughed, while getting drool in his hair.

From a distance back, the two cubs watched their dad, unsure of how to react to their father's actions or the humans.

Finally, when Martin managed to get out of the path of Survivor's tongue, he laughed and wrapped his arms around the lion's neck. "We're so happy to see you too, boy!"

"_Hello? Anyone there?_" Kitty's voice rang out again, from the creature pod. Survivor was delighted to hear her voice, but instead of humming, Martin put a hand to Surv's mouth.

MK looked at the screen, "Oh sorry Kit! False alarm! Must of pushed the button without knowing."

"Oh, okay then. Talk to you guys later." And with that, she turned off the connection.

"What was that for Martin?" Chris asked blinking, "Don't you want Kit to see Surv again?"

Martin nodded, "I do, but I want her to see Survivor's family!" he then looked to his furry friend, "Mind if we borrow your cubs?" he asked, as if he was talking to a normal person.

Survivor looked back at the cubs. He wasn't sure...

"C'mon. We won't hurt them. Right Chris?"

Chris nodded. "You can trust us Survy." Survivor looked back towards his cubs, which were coming closer. Kisha was seeming to nod, which gave him his answer.

"I think that's a yes..." Martin said, awkwardly trying to pick up Trouble. Trouble insisted on moving around while in someone's arms, and didn't entirely understand where he was going.

Chris, with ease, picked up Surv Jr., who simply cuddled into CK's chest and didn't move a muscle. Chris looked over to his brother and laughed, "Need a little help there Martin?"

Martin was working on getting the cub off his face without it scratching him, "_I'm good_."

Trouble now had decided to hold onto Martin's hair with his teeth to keep from being moved, and his back claws dug into Martin's fleece and Martin tried to get him off.

Chris smirked. "You're sure about that?"

"Uh... _Maybe?_"

Chris rolled his eyes and somehow managed to get Trouble off Martin's face, and as soon as he did, the cub settled down and near-to-immediately fell asleep in Martin's arms.

Martin gave his brother a questioning look, "Lion-whisperer show off..." he mumbled.

Chris simply smiled and laughed, "C'mon, let's go! Surv, Kisha and the pride can trail behind!" he then motioned to Survivor, who was standing up and humming a few things to the pride.

"Onward!" Martin said dramatically, as they all set out towards the Tortuga.

* * *

**_Silver; *blinks and walks around a little* Aw crap... me and Snow forgot to prepare an ending author's note... oh well- MUST improvise! *turns to everyone*_**

_**Thanks for reading! Hold on for the next update! ^^**_

_**Snow; *pops her head in* O_O I'm still here you know... I wanna say something.**_

_**Silver; Oh, in that case go right ahead. :)  
**_

_**Snow; REVIEW! 8D  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Make sure you comment in the end, I wanna know if this would make a good ending chapter... ;)_**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Martin called, marching into the room with a now awake cub that was playing with his hair.

"Hi." Everyone simply responded, not even bothering to glance up.

"Let's try this again..." Chris mumbled sarcastically. "HEY GUYS!"

"HI!" Everyone yelled, still no enthusiasm. The response wasn't exactly what the Kratts wanted yet. Finally, Martin looked down at Survivor with a glance. Surv seemed to nod, then, roared at the top of his lungs.

Jimmy flung himself into Koki's arms and Kitty and Aviva both grabbed each other, frightened. Looking over, the gang saw the Kratts and a group of lions gathered round.

"Heh?" JZ said blinking.

"Aw c'mon guys! Don't you recognize any of them?" Martin hinted.

Kitty scanned over the lions, but of course, the only one she recognized was the leader, "Survivor?" her eyes widened, "Survy!"

Survivor bounded over to Kitty in a few simple leaps, while Trouble, who was now awake again, insisted on sitting on top of Martin's head to get a view of things.

Survy Jr. slipped unnoticed out of Chris's arms and behind the refrigerator, insisting on exploring the Tortuga.

The crew and Jimmy were currently crowding around Survivor, and Trouble finally had enough of a view and climbed down Martin to run over to his dad.

Aviva blinked and looked down at the cub, "Hey... this is a new addition to the tribe..."

Survivor seemed to nod, and he leaned down, picking up Trouble gently in his mouth. He then plopped Trouble onto Kitty's lap. Kitty smiled and cradled the cub, "No doubt, this is one of your cubs, isn't it Surv?"

Surv hummed and laid down next to her, as everybody still petted him.

"Wait, where's Survivor Jr.?" Chris asked, realizing he was gone.

Survivor looked up, standing up. He took a few deep sniffs, before trotting over to the fridge and sticking his head behind it, humming something.

An adventurous cub's head peeked out, then after another hum, trotted all the way out, only to run over to the miniaturizer, jumping on it and pressing a few buttons in the process.

Aviva jumped up immediately, "AH! Don't-" but pretty soon things in the room started shrinking; including furniture and Jimmy Z.

"Ah! Help!" JZ said, as he shrunk and his voice got higher.

Aviva ran over and went over the miniaturizer's controls quickly, as Survivor lifted Surv Jr. of the buttons. Koki sighed, "Yep... that cub is definitely Survivor's son..."

Jimmy blinked, "Hello? Still shrunken here!"

Survy Jr. Simply slipped out of Survivor's mouth, running over to Chris and gave him a cute face, as in trying to say 'I'm to cute to be mad at.' Chris smiled and picked up the cub, though he rolled his eyes and stated "Being cute doesn't get you out of trouble, mister..."

"Whops, sorry JZ!" Koki laughed, picking a mini Jimmy off the floor.

"You know... How would Mini-Jimmy do as a lion rider?" Kitty smirked, smiling.

"Ha-ha, very funny..." JZ said sarcastically, "NOW CHANGE ME BACK!" And with that, Koki put Jimmy on the miniaturizer to change him back.

* * *

**_Silver; Yeah... it was short... but oh well! It's still an update right? XD Anyway, me and Snow- *looks around* Snow? O-O Where are you? Er... DX Review and thank you for reading! I gotta go find my co-author! *runs off*_**


End file.
